


December Nights, December Lights

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Louis é fofo namora um babaca, M/M, One Shot, adoro natal, adoro tags como voces podem ver, anyway, ave maria, harry adora o natal tambem, harry é fofo odeia o babaca
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tinha a teoria de que dezembro arrumava tudo que os outros meses foram incapazes. E no natal deste ano ele finalmente provou estar certo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Nights, December Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Especial de natal postado no wattpad, a ideia e ajuda moral vai para minha fofa linda cute lovely Ana que some e só aparece para não me dar sossego.

• Especial De Natal •

Harry Styles tinha certeza de somente uma coisa, o resto pode ser considerado depois: Ele odeia ser calouro.

Assim que sua mãe o ajudara a procurar o prédio onde ele iria ficar morando pelos próximos longos anos, Harry quase implorou que Anne fosse embora e prometeu que conseguiria fazer o resto sozinho. Não que ele quisesse ver sua mãe longe, ele só estava extremamente nervoso e queria alguns minutos sentado sozinho para respirar. Respirar fundo e pensar.

Seu quarto novo era pequeno e o apartamento tinha mais três portas, duas defronte ao seu quarto e uma ao lado. Quando ele chegara não havia nem sinal de seus colegas de apartamento então ele aproveitou para olhar a cozinha que é relativamente grande, a sala com um sofá grande e uma televisão de plasma pequena na parede. Tudo parecia arrumado e seus colegas já devem morar aqui por algum tempo, ou estariam como ele tentando arrastar as malas para o quarto. O único problema que Harry detectara até agora fora que ele teria que dividir o banheiro com mais três pessoas, e se todos forem homens isso pode ser um pouco... Estranho.

Primeiro Styles colocou o lençol na cama de solteiro do quarto, tirou o máximo de roupa que ele conseguiu para organizar no pequeno guarda-roupas, praticamente enfiou algumas coisas dentro da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e se jogou na cama logo em seguida.

Ele estava na universidade. Quantos anos ele sonhara com isso?

Desde pequeno Harry tagarelava sobre fazer música na Universidade de Manchester e aqui estava ele, sentindo o peito apertado com a quantidade de emoções ondulando em sua mente. A euforia de estar começando uma experiência totalmente nova e tão esperada, a saudades de casa, a preocupação e medo de não ter familiares por perto para ajudar com absolutamente nada e a liberdade que isso também trazia. Harry estava um misto enorme de emoções.

Ele ficara um tempo deitado antes de se forçar a levantar e sair do quarto antes que os sintomas de uma possível claustrofobia começassem a aparecer.

Assim que Harry saiu do quarto a porta do banheiro fez um rangido e um garoto de cabelos castanhos saiu de lá olhando para Harry com um sorriso enorme.

\- Hey! Harry, certo? - Ele perguntou e Harry concordou rapidamente como um bobão, as bochechas esquentando enquanto o garoto se aproximava. - O diretor do prédio nos avisou que teríamos um colega novo hoje, eu sou Liam Payne.

\- Harry - Ele respondeu sorrindo e tentando respirar para aliviar a tensão. O garoto Liam parecia ser uma boa pessoa e Harry não precisava se sentir tão nervoso. 

\- Eu fico nesse quarto ao lado do seu e nesse daqui fica Zayn Malik, no outro fica o Niall Horan. Eles são do comitê de algumas sociedades e precisaram ir para lá já que está tendo a feira dos calouros no campus. - Liam explicou indo para sala, Harry o seguindo colocando o celular no bolso. - Se você quiser fazer parte de alguma sociedade eu posso te levar lá, têm muitas opções e talvez você curta algo, tá afim?

\- Absolutamente. Você faz parte de alguma? - Harry perguntou curioso e Liam assentiu.

\- Sim, eu estou no primeiro ano de jornalismo então eu faço parte da sociedade de jornalismo e da radio da uni também, que é bem legal. - Ele foi explicando para Harry enquanto procurava alguma coisa entre as almofadas no sofá. - Você não precisa cursar jornalismo para entrar na sociedade, yeah? O que você pretende cursar?

\- Música. - Harry disse observando Liam retirar um celular de algum lugar enfiado no sofá e sorrir enquanto o colocava no bolso.

\- Niall também faz música! Você provavelmente vai gostar de várias sociedades, relacionado com música temos a sociedade de música mesmo, tem a que organiza festas, tem a sociedade dos hipsters que é estranha mas os caras são bem maneiros, tem a sociedade dos punks que vivem mexendo com música, tem a dos pianistas...

\- Parecem todas incríveis... - Harry sorriu já tentando fazer uma nota mental de qual delas entraria enquanto Liam assentia e fechava a porta do apartamento. - Você está no primeiro ano?

\- Yep. Eu cheguei no começo do ano então depois desse semestre se eu passar eu vou para o segundo, e eu vou, amém. - Liam explicou - Niall e Zayn também estão no primeiro, mas Zayn faz arte e drama e Niall cursa música. Você vai amar o Niall e ele vai te amar também porque ele ama todos. - Liam ia dizendo alegre e passando pelos estudantes que enchiam os corredores e escadas. - Sua mãe veio te ajudar a se instalar? Estava tudo tão quieto, nem ouvi quando você chegou.

\- Veio sim, mas eu estava sentindo que ia chorar a qualquer momento então pedi que ela fosse logo embora antes de se arrepender por estar me deixando aqui sozinho. Ela é bem protetora, está sendo difícil me deixar viver longe, mas eu precisava disso sabe? E eu não queria ficar chorando na frente dela.

\- Eu te entendo. Parece que a realidade te atinge como uma bola, né? Minha mãe ficou abraçada comigo chorando no ombro dela e eu nem acreditava que não iria mais ver ela todos os dias. Minha cidade não é tão perto daqui para eu visitar todas as horas, mas depois de algumas semanas eu me acostumei com somente ligações e facetime.

\- Eu vou sentir saudades mesmo é de minha irmã. Ela terminou o curso dela ano passado e desde então nós viramos inseparáveis porque ela voltou para casa parecendo mais... Velha. Nós conversávamos todos os dias e ela virou uma amiga de verdade, melhor amiga. Sei lá, nós não éramos tão próximos assim quando eu tinha 15 anos e tinha vergonha da minha família, logo quando ela saiu para a universidade. - Harry tagarelou e Liam assentia em consentimento, parecendo alguém tão falante e tão ouvinte quanto Harry. Eles talvez tivessem várias coisas em comum então.

Eles andaram e conversaram mais um pouco até uma das ruas do campus onde tinham barracas, bancadas e alunos para todos os lados. Alguns bebiam, outros tiravam fotos, tocavam violão e andavam de banquinha em banquinha para conhecer melhor sobre as sociedades. Harry sentira seu coração apertar com a clara mensagem de que finalmente ele estava na faculdade e finalmente ele estava realizando seus sonhos. Era muito bom.

\- E então Harry, quer começar na ordem ou quer que eu ache os garotos e peça para eles te darem um pequeno tour? Niall provavelmente sabe exatamente o que você gosta. - Liam disse pegando um bloquinho que uma garota sorridente entregava bem na entrada da rua e pero das primeiras bancas, aceitando a caneta que ela também ofereceu. - Pegue esses bloquinhos para anotar as que você quer fazer.

\- Eu acho que poderíamos achar o Niall? - Harry indagou e Liam assentiu ainda sorrindo.

\- Yep! A barraquinha de música é logo ali! Vem!

As garotas pareciam todas bonitas e alegres, os garotos todos tentando fazer algo para aparecer e Harry não sabia fazer outra coisa além sorrir. Talvez ser calouro não seja tão ruim assim depois que passa o sentimento depressivo de saudades de casa.

Eles se aproximaram de uma barraca toda enfeitada com notas musicais feitas de EVA e o nome MÚSICA em uma plaquinha na frente da pequena mesa. Tinham alguns alunos atrás conversando e gargalhando enquanto uma garota anotava algo em uma prancheta e conversava com um possível novo membro da sociedade.

\- Hey Nialler! - Liam teve que gritar para ser ouvido no meio de tanto barulho misto e um garoto com a raiz escuro mas mechas loiras olhou e deu um sorriso gigante. Harry nunca vira olhos azuis tão... Azuis.

\- Hiya Li! - O garoto gritou e Harry sorriu só por isso, como se soubesse que o loiro é alguém legal e uma boa pessoa só pelo "Hiya Li" dele. - Hey! Você é o calouro que Sr. Andrew disse? Muito prazer cara, eu sou o Niall!

\- Harry! - Harry tentou gritar e Niall riu enquanto olhava para um garoto ruivo que tocava violão e cantarolava com o resto do grupo. Ao lado deles tinha uma caixa de som tocando Rihanna então ter uma conversa sem gritos era um pouco/nada provável.

\- Harry também é aluno de música agora, Niall! - Liam explicou e os olhos de Niall arregalaram antes dele soltar uma gargalhada e abraçar Harry pelos ombros.

\- Seremos melhores amigos, mate! Quer entrar para a sociedade então, certo? A maioria aqui é aluno de música também, salvo a princesa da Genny que é do curso de jornalismo com o chato do Li.

\- Ouch! Idiota!

\- Claro, eu me inscrevo com você mesmo? - Harry perguntou e Niall assentiu, virando o corpo e pegando uma prancheta ali em cima.

Ele preencheu a prancheta com os dados de Harry e depois o apresentou para o resto do comitê. Edward, o tal ruivo do violão, Amanda, Sivan, Genny e July. A sociedade era grande e além das cinco pessoas presentes na feira dos calouros o comitê ainda tinha mais quatro pessoas que não puderam ir. Teria uma reunião em uma semana, quando as aulas começassem e Harry poderia conhecer o resto do grupo.

Liam sentou com sua amiga Genny e eles ficaram por lá enquanto Niall levava Harry pelas barraquinhas que fossem interessa-lo.

\- Também polo aquático? - Harry perguntou vendo uma das barraquinhas com caras fortes e rindo de algo que um deles faziam enquanto eles andavam até o comitê de Artes.

\- Tem. Tem futebol também, golfe, tênis... Se você quiser eu te levo lá para eles te falarem um pouco mais. - Niall ofereceu, mas Harry recusou com um breve balançar de cabeça. Ele nunca foi muito de esportes então... - Tenho um amigo que faz parte do polo aquático, ele só não faz parte do comitê, o Drew. Se você quiser eu falo com ele, sem problemas.

\- Nope Nialler, obrigado mas eu vou ficar longe de esportes por agora. - Harry disse e Niall assentiu sorrindo.

\- Zayn adoraria te conhecer, mas eu não sei onde ele... Ah ali! Zayn! Zayn! - Harry então deduziu o cara dos cabelos escuros ser o Zayn. Ele tinha um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto e o cabelo milimetricamente arrumado enquanto conversava com uns colegas. Harry pensou que talvez nunca tivesse visto cílios maiores em toda a vida dele.

\- Hey mate! E ai como vão as inscrições? - O menino perguntou e Harry estava segurando sua vontade de passar a mão no maxilar dele só para ter certeza de que era real. Ele é real?

\- Ah você sabe... Milhões se inscrevem e dois aparecem, mas tá de boa. Hey, esse é o nosso novo colega! - Niall disse passando novamente os braços pelos ombros de Harry que sorria e tentava acalmar sua euforia por absolutamente tudo. Tudo parecia maravilhoso!

\- Oi Zayn, sou Harry. - Ele se apresentou esticando o braço e abrindo a mão para Zayn.

\- Hey buddy! Muito prazer. Você também cursa música ou drama?

\- Música. Como você sabe?

\- Antes eu queria fazer psicologia então eu tendo a saber das coisas. - Zayn disse divertido e Harry deu uma risada revirando os olhos. Parece que as coisas estão indo melhor do que ele jamais imaginou. Ele tem um apartamento organizado, uma cama razoavelmente boa, uma televisão na sala, idade para beber, está cursando algo que ele gosta e tem três flatmates incríveis. - Então, quem é de algum comitê precisa ficar aqui até a feira acabar, mas podemos pedir pizza quando chegarmos, soa legal? Amanhã quando todos estiverem menos cansados de estar o dia todo em pé essa Uni vai estar toda na festa, podemos ir para uma delas se você quiser.

\- Soa ótimo, se eu escolher o sabor da pizza. - Harry brincou e Zayn deu uma risada, concordando enquanto Niall grunhia.

\- Uma bem gordurosa por favor, minha fome e a de Liam não vai acabar sozinha. - Horan respondeu rindo. - Zayn é quem come um pedaço de batata frita e já está morrendo dizendo que a barriga dele vai partir ao meio.

\- E então Harry, quer entrar para o clube das artes? São coisas diferenciadas dentro da sociedade. Alguns pintam, outros dançam, uns cantam... Tudo isso é forma de arte, certo? Nosso grupo é interligado com vários outros...

\- Yep. Grupo de artes tem parceira com o nosso grupo de música então você ainda vai ver muito esses amantes de maconha. - Niall disse divertido e Zayn revirou os olhos como resposta.

\- Cala a boca Niall.

\- As reuniões das sociedades se encaixam? Porque se eu me inscrever aqui e for na mesma hora que a de música? - Harry indagou e Zayn balançou a cabeça.

\- Os diretores de cada sociedade vão a uma reunião com a coordenação da faculdade para decidir os horários e fazer todos serem diferenciados. A maioria das reuniões é à noite já que ninguém tem mais aula, em dias da semana e horários diferentes. Por um exemplo, se nossa próxima reunião fosse na semana de inicio do semestre e fosse na quinta feira às sete horas, a reunião de música já seria nesse mesmo dia só que as oito horas, entende?

\- Você só precisa ter cuidado para não entrar em muitos programas e acabar exausto ou sem tempo para estudar. Ou beber. - Niall disse sorrindo e Harry assentiu.

\- Acho que seria legal entrar no grupo de artes. Posso me inscrever com você Zayn?

\- Claro! Um minuto.

E então Harry já estava inscrito em Artes e Musica, todos dois são ligados. Parece só melhorar cada vez mais.

\- Quer olhar mais algo ou para você já está ok? - Niall perguntou e Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Quantos você faz parte?

\- Sou de música, do comitê que organiza as festas no campus e golfe. - Ele disse parecendo orgulhoso e Harry riu, assentindo. - Quer mais um para sua listinha?

\- Quero... Mas qual?

\- Drama também envolve músicas. Alguns dos participantes do grupo só entraram para compor as músicas para as peças e não serem atores. Também tem o grupo hipster, e tem o grupo hippie que amam música... Amam tudo na verdade. E tem o grupo dos pianistas.

\- Um grupo só para piano? Porque não está junto com a música?

\- Como aqui na universidade tem uma sala gigante só para piano nós resolvemos pedir que abrissem um comitê só para eles. Você deveria se inscrever... Parece o melhor envolvido com música além de compor para os atores. Os pianistas são bem organizados e apesar do grupo ser bem sério eles são grande amigos e é bem legal.

\- Acho que eu vou me inscrever. Onde fica? - Harry perguntou olhando em volta e Niall apontou para a direção oposto, carregando ele até onde a barraquinha dos pianistas ficava.

Deveria ser um grupo pequeno já que atrás da mesa só tinham duas pessoas. Niall disse algo sobre só terem dez pessoas, mas ainda sim valer a pena e Harry realmente não se incomodava com o grupo ser pequeno.

Ele estava sorrindo para a plaquinha feita com cuidado escrita GRUPO DOS PIANISTAS :) na frente da bancada e quando levantou o rosto Niall já estava encostado cumprimentando a garota e o garoto que sorriam para ele.

\- Meu amigo aqui quer fazer parte do grupo de vocês e ele é um novato fofo então não o façam de carne. - Niall brincou e a garota que tinha uma espécie de crachá escrita Tiffany deu uma risada e se curvou na mesa para bater no braço de Niall de leve.

\- Ah Niall, não somos tão ruins assim. E o que você está fazendo perambulando por ai ao invés de estar com seu comitê? - A garota perguntou e Niall grunhiu.

\- Verdade! Merda! Hey, eu vou voltar para lá e se você quiser quando terminar de se escrever pode ir ficar com a gente, yeah? Liam ainda deve estar por lá. - Niall disse andando de costas e Harry assentiu sorrindo, vendo o garoto se afastar. - Hey Tiff, porque não passa lá na música daqui a pouco? Você está linda!

Niall então deu uma risada e Tiffany corou apesar de estar sorrindo. Então Harry resolveu parar de encarar como uma criança curiosa e focou no garoto que também olhava a cena divertido. Ele não tinha crachá e quando Harry parou de procurar seu nome em algum lugar de sua blusa, seus olhos focaram nos lábios rosados e finos enquanto subiam para o nariz pequenino e bem feitinho, admirando por um momento as bochechas rosadas com o vento frio que batia no rosto de todos e finalmente seus olhos focaram nos olhos do garotos.

Harry retira o que disse sobre os olhos de Niall serem os azuis mais claros que ele já vira na vida.

Harry retira todas as vezes que ele pensou "essa é a pessoa mais linda do mundo" porque ele agora tinha certeza absoluta estar na frente da pessoa mais linda do mundo. Ele deve provavelmente estar até babando.

\- Hey, então você quer entrar para o grupo do piano? - Essa é a voz mais linda do mundo também, outra coisa para a lista mental de Harry que achava estar tendo seriamente o começo de crise mental.

\- Lou, me dá alguns minutinhos? - Tiffany pediu e o garoto, Lou, a olhou por um segundo antes de reprimir um sorriso e revirar os olhos enquanto assentia. A garota deu um longo beijo na bochecha dele e saiu correndo por trás das barraquinhas mesmo, provavelmente fora procurar mesmo Niall.

\- Desculpe... Eu acho que aquele garoto, seu amigo... Neil? É o crush dela desde o começo do ano. - Ele explicou e Harry quis dar uma risada nervosa, mas somente sorriu.

\- Na verdade é Niall... E eu acabei de conhecer ele também. Nós somos flatmates agora. - Harry explicou e o garoto assentiu ainda sorrindo.

\- Qual seu nome?

\- Harry.

\- Quer entrar para o grupo do piano, Harry? Você já fez aulas ou algo assim? - Ele perguntou e Harry assentiu, de repente se sentindo mais tímido do que nunca.

\- J-Já... E-eu fiz aulas por quatro anos. - Harry explicou e o garoto sorriu mais ainda.

\- Sério? Que bom! Qual seu curso?

\- Música. - Ele respondeu.

\- Eu já disse meu nome? Poxa eu sou bem distraído... Meu nome é Louis. Eu tenho alguns alunos de música no grupo, do grupo de música também, não sei se você já conheceu a July... - Ele foi falando e Harry só sabia assentir como uma criança obediente. - Nosso grupo é pequeno e nós temos reuniões nos domingos à noite por que sábados nessa universidade são sagrados para os pinguços. São duas horas e todos já sabem tocar então nós no focamos em composições ou covers. Mas se você não souber eu posso marcar aulas extras e te ensinar técnicas. Você provavelmente já deve saber tudo já que fez por quatro anos, mas se precisar é só falar... E eu estou falando como se você já tivesse se inscrito né? Desculpa. Eu fico meio... Eufórico.

\- N-não! Tá tudo certinho... Eu quero me inscrever sim.

\- Sério?! Que legal! - O garoto, Louis, disse alegre e Harry não conseguia fazer o próprio rosto parar de sorrir. - Vou precisar de algumas informações, tá bom?

Outra sociedade para Harry frequentar e ele não sabe dizer porquê, mas tudo o que ele pensava depois que voltara para a barraca de música eram nas próximas reuniões dos pianistas e seu novo colega de grupo.

\- Hey Harreh! Quais você se inscreveu? - Liam perguntou quando Harry se sentou na cadeira a seu lado, aceitando o refrigerante que Niall lhe estendeu.

\- Bom, música, artes e piano. - Harry disse olhando mais uma vez para a barraquinha do piano onde Louis estava sozinho, mexendo no celular e sorrindo para as pessoas que passavam na frente. A colega dele que era para estar lá estava gargalhando e bebendo com Niall e Edward, ou Ed.

\- Oh, você se inscreveu em piano? - Liam perguntou sorrindo e Harry assentiu. Eles dois continuavam olhando para Louis.

\- Quem escreveu meus dados fora aquele garoto ali... Louis. - Ele disse testando pela primeira vez as palavras saindo de sua boca e parecera tão gostoso que Harry quisera repetir em voz alta novamente.

\- Yep, eu sei quem ele é. Na verdade toda a universidade sabe quem ele é. - Liam disse e se nem ele parara de olhar então porque Harry deveria?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Ele é namorado do cara mais popular da Uni. Bradley Smith. - Liam pareceu cuspir as palavras e Harry desviou a atenção de Louis para olhar para o colega de forma séria, tentando ver algum traço de brincadeira. - Bradley é aquele cara ali, líder do grupo do polo aquático.

\- Então ele é gay e namora o cara mais popular da Uni? - Um passo para frente e trezentos passos para trás, vejam. - Isso é meio estranho, sempre achei que o cara mais popular daqui fosse ser um homofóbico jogador de futebol, sempre é isso.

\- Ah mas nós temos um desses, só que ele é um fracassado e ninguém gosta dele. - Liam disse revirando os olhos. - Essa coisa de pessoas venerar alguém homofóbico ficou no colegial, mas a outra coisa de pessoas venerarem um babaca que só tem de legal a beleza permanece até na faculdade. Bradley é bonito, mas é pior que uma criança, ele só tem de bom na verdade o fato de não ser homofóbico.

\- E porque todos gostam dele, se ele é pior que criança? Como assim?

\- Acho que todos pensaram que ele é a melhor pessoa do mundo depois que ele virou capitão do time de polo aquático e na festa de comemoração gritou para todos que é gay. As pessoas acharam isso o máximo porque todo mundo esperava ele ser um homofóbico idiota como sempre ouvimos falar que as coisas são no colegial. Mas elas se esqueceram de olhar além disso. Ele é gay, mas trata o namorado dele como um lixo, trata as pessoas como lixo, se acha melhor do que os outros. Ele é do tipo que joga toalhinha suada na cara das garotas e fica gargalhando como se fosse legal entende?

\- Entendi. - Harry murmurou tentando olhar novamente para Louis agora com uma garota no meio empatando a visão. Então ele é namorado de um cara que é popular porque as pessoas o acham corajoso e forte por admitir que é gay mesmo sendo capitão? Quando a faculdade ficou pior que o colegial? - Ele trata Louis como lixo?

Pergunta que vale ouro.

\- Quando ele tem muita gente em volta fica agindo como se Louis fosse o troféu dele, faz piadinhas para deixar o pobre garoto sem jeito e ninguém pode falar com o Louis. Ninguém. A não ser que você seja do grupo do piano. - Um ponto para Harry. - Uma vez eu tentei conversar com Lou para fazer uma matéria para o jornal e Bradley conseguiu meu numero e mandou uma mensagem para eu ficar longe ou ele quebraria minha cara. Viu só? O cara é louco! Ninguém avisou para ele que ele está na faculdade não no pré?

\- O que ele cursa?

\- Terceiro ano de arquitetura. Louis faz o segundo ano de drama e música. - Liam disse pegando o refrigerante que Harry o estendeu distraidamente. Louis também faz música... Um ano a mais, mas quem liga? Ele não.

\- Bradley já está no terceiro ano e ainda age como um idiota desses?

\- Hey buddies! Do que vocês estão falando? - Niall perguntou sorrindo e se jogando no colo de Liam enquanto olhava meio elétrico. Essa altura do campeonato Harry já percebera que ele é irlandês, o sotaque as vezes ficava incrivelmente visível e o deixava cada vez mais adorável.

\- Bradley Smith.

\- Ouch! Que nojo, que conversinha idiota. - Niall grunhiu olhando para onde Bradley estava. Ele não estava fazendo nada demais, somente mexendo no celular com um rosto nada simpático. - Nunca vire amigo dele, Harry. Você não vai gostar. Ele é um ótimo jogador, mas trata os amigos dele como idiotas. E todo mundo na universidade acha isso, mas não sei porque merdas que ainda dão gargalhadas e ficam seguindo ele por ai.

\- Ficam seguindo ele?

\- Maneira de falar. Mas ele ainda é aquele cara babaca que ganha mil curtidas no facebook mesmo tirando fotos somente do peitoral os dos braços ou sem camisa, e é aquele cara que adora tirar sarro dos outros. E as pessoas acham isso hilário! Não seja uma dessas. - Niall grunhiu enquanto mexia no cabelo de Harry que sorriu e assentiu, olhando entre Bradley e Louis algumas vezes, os dois bem longe um do outro mas a mente de Styles tentando projetar mentalmente a cena de eles dois próximos. Sem chances.

\- Hey galera, estamos liberados! Bom trabalho! Espalhem que estão todos liberados e limpem toda essa bagunça antes de saírem! Se ficar algo nessa rua iremos ser punidos! - Uma garota anunciou em um megafone e todos se calaram para ouvir um minuto. - Para os calouros, sejam muito bem vindos! Que vocês tenham conseguido achar alguma coisa legal para fazer além das aulas chatas e dos testes serial killers! Quero avisar e lembrar que brincadeiras de mal gosto e trotes estão proibidos desde ano passado como normas da universidade, qualquer tipo de trote não será tolerado e estará sujeito a expulsão ou cancelamento do curso atual! Agora nós teremos a reunião de boas vindas no prédio das conferências, se precisarem de ajuda fiquem a vontade para perguntar a qualquer um com essas camisetas com o logo da Universidade. Estamos felizes que vocês tenham escolhido a University Of Manchester, um bom semestre para todos!

☆

O começo das aulas não foram muito aproveitados por Harry. Ele ficava até tarde assistindo dezenas de seriados com Zayn e quando estava nas classes mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Quando não era isso ele passava a noite inteira bebendo com Liam e Niall e a ressaca era grande demais para sequer sair da cama. As reuniões das sociedades eram as melhores partes. Na aula de música Harry ajudava a compor, aprendia algumas músicas no violão ou até tentava a bateria com um novo colega chamado Josh Devine. As reuniões de artes Harry também ficava com o grupo de música e na maioria das vezes ele tocava algo que servia de inspiração para os quadros que Zayn e seus amigos faziam, depois ele ajudava a limpar a sala tremendamente suja e voltava para o flat.

E tinham as aulas de pianos, as favoritas de Harry.

Ele passava a semana inteira eufórico, correndo para lá e para cá, estudando partituras, compondo, nas sextas e sábados ele se acabava na bebida e nas festas e quando chegava no domingo ele sentia tudo se acalmar na melodia harmoniosa dos pianos tocando em uníssono.

E tinha Louis.

Harry tinha que confessar que em todas essas semanas tudo o que ele pensava na maioria das horas eram nas aulas de pianos e Louis. Ele as vezes via Louis andando sozinho pelo campus, correndo para alguma de suas aulas, ou saindo do ginásio coberto onde tinham os treinos de polo aquático. E todas as vezes ele tinha vontade de ir lá conversar, mas lembrava que Louis tinha um namorado e se o namorado idiota dele soubesse Harry poderia ser um homem morto.

Então o jeito era esperar pelas aulas de piano nos domingos.

Sempre quando ele chegava na sala Louis já estava lá tomando chá e mexendo nas teclas como se elas fossem brinquedos, sempre pensativo. Os outros colegas de grupo chegavam e todos conversavam e brincavam antes de começar os ensaios. Harry havia virado amigo de todos, incluindo Louis.

Ele não era quieto, mas também não era barulhento. Harry o ajudava a arrumar a sala no final das reuniões e eles conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Louis ria livremente, contava piadas idiotas, falava sobre a sua família e principalmente, ouvia o que Harry falava. Ouvia de verdade. Harry podia contar a piada mais idiota do mundo e o garoto ainda iria rir, ele podia falar sobre os problemas de sua mãe ou as neuras de Gemma e Louis continuaria a ouvir e comentar como se isso realmente fosse interessante ou como se ele realmente estivesse prestando atenção. E o melhor de tudo: Ele nunca mencionara Bradley.

Nem um comentário de "Hoje eu sai com meu namorado" ou "Ah eu vou sair com Bradley hoje"... Nada. Nem com Harry nem com o resto da turma.

A primeira vez que Harry o vira com Bradley fora em uma competição de polo aquático que metade da universidade fora assistir. Bradley tinha o braço envolvendo os ombros de Louis e mal falava com ele, somente rindo e tirando brincadeira com os colegas. Ele não colocava a mão na cintura de Louis, ou entrelaçava os dedos dos dois, nem sequer dava um de mais babaca ainda e colocava a mão na bunda de Louis. Nada disso. Ele tratava o menor como algum tipo de troféu, não um namorado. Naquele dia era claro que Louis estava tenso, dava para ver claramente nos olhos dele. Quando o jogo começou todos gritavam, mas Lou continuara sentadinho em seu canto olhando calado. Harry não sabia o que pensar sobre o relacionamento dos dois até ali.

Depois Harry estava voltando da sua última aula e quanto mais perto de dezembro chegava, mais cedo escurecia então estava já tudo praticamente engolido pelo vão escuro da noite quando ele ouviu Bradley gritando como um louco perto do prédio onde Harry mora. Styles tentou se aproximar e a primeira coisa a entrar em seu campo de visão fora Louis com as mãos enfiadas no casaco enquanto Bradley gritava e gesticulava loucamente para todos os lados. Eles estavam brigando, óbvio, mas nem tão óbvio assim já que o menor não podia falar nada enquanto o ogro continuava a grunhir e se afastar cada vez mais.

Harry já estava prestes a usar os anos que Anne o forçou a fazer artes marciais quando Bradley calou a porra da boca e sua voz ficou controlada o suficiente para ser entendido algo.

"Você não manda em mim, Louis. Eu faço o que eu quiser na merda da minha vida. Os garotos todos vão viajar daqui a umas semanas e eu não vou ficar aqui porque meu namoradinho está pedindo. Vê se cresce garoto!" E depois Bradley estava andando pela calçada parecendo um trator enquanto Louis permanecia no mesmo lugar ainda observando. Harry não sabia dizer se ele estava chorando, e ele nem tinha certeza se queria mesmo saber disso então torceu para Louis entrar em seu prédio antes de voltar para o seu flat onde os garotos estavam esperando com rostos preocupados pelo atraso que Harry nunca cometia.

Depois a quantidade de trabalhos e aulas começaram a aumentar e todos começaram a estudar para valer. As festas foram reduzidas para somente aos sábados, sem seriados até quatro horas da manhã, Niall até fizera um estoque de filtros para a maquina de café e tirara todos os chocolates existentes no flat. Sem chocolate, sem sono, sem distrações e mais estudos.

Os grupos reduziram as reuniões para uma à cada duas semanas, para a tristeza e depressão de Harry, e os professores decidiram dar o troco por todas as vezes que foram ignorados por alunos dormindo no meio da classe ou entrando na sala de ressaca.

A vida virara uma bosta, resumindo.

Uma semana antes das provas que decidiriam se Harry poderia ir para casa de férias ou não e se ele passara de semestre, fora também o dia que Styles decidiu que precisava sair daquele flat ou ele morreria.

Ele pegou um casaco pesado e decidiu enfrentar o vento gelado de novembro enquanto olhava as ruas do campus vazias e geladas. Sem saber bem para onde ele deveria ir Harry pegou um pequeno atalho para o prédio de artes e seus derivados e subiu as escadarias até a sala dos pianos.

Foi então quando ele começou a acreditar mais ainda na palavra fé porque Louis estava lá dentro teclando devagar e quase sem sentido em um dos pianos, a cabeça baixa e o copo fiel de café que sempre tem chá dentro em cima de suas partituras.

\- Hey? - Harry chamou suavemente e ele parou de tocar bruscamente, olhando como se estivesse cometendo algum crime. - Hey, calma ai, sou eu.

\- Oi Harold. - Ele respondeu afastando um pouco no banco para que Harry sentasse. Não era a primeira vez que ele se aproximava assim, mas seu coração estava martelando como se fosse e o cheiro de Louis parecia ser algo que a mente de Harry não conseguia processar e armazenar. - Tentando não enlouquecer antes dos testes?

\- Como você sabe?

\- Estou fazendo o mesmo. - Ele admitiu com um sorriso e Harry retribuiu olhando a partitura. Seu coração pareceu cair para algum buraco no estomago ou esvair até suas pernas. Louis percebeu porque seu sorriso também sumiu.

\- Você está tentando não enlouquecer antes dos testes... Ou somente não enlouquecer? - Harry perguntou em um sussurro e Louis balançou a cabeça como uma criança teimosa, os olhos evitando os de Harry enquanto o maior continuava a olhar a música.

\- Harry...

\- Eu te conheço à três meses e até agora você nunca me respondeu como você está, se você se sente feliz Louis. - Harry tentou não elevar a voz, tentou não julga-lo pela escolha miserável do namorado, mas ele estava perdendo o jogo. - Olha isso, Louis!

\- Isso é só uma música! - Ele tentou rebater, mas Harry não estava comprando. - Não s-significa nada!

\- But something is missing, whatever it is it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two sided mirror... Whatever it is it's just laughing at me... I'm supposed to be in love but I'm numb again... There is no one to call... The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone... - Harry foi sussurrando a letra e Louis ia balançando a cabeça como se não quisesse ouvir, não tendo a coragem de abrir a boca para pedir que Harry se calasse.

\- Brad...

\- O que acontece com aquele que deveria estar cuidando de você? - Pronto. Harry não consegue mais calar a boca. Ele está perdendo o jogo. - Onde está seu namorado que prefere ficar com os amigos idiotas dele ao invés de perguntar se você quer sair com ele?! Porque você está com alguém que te faz sentir desse jeito Louis?!

\- Disse que iria me ver hoje antes de viajar, e-eu...

\- Louis...

\- Eu preciso ir. 

\- Louis.

\- Cala a boca, okay?! Eu nunca falo dele porque eu não quero, mas ele é alguém ok! Ele é meu namorado pelo amor de Deus! Me deixa com meus problemas e vai resolver algo da sua vida perfeita! - Louis grunhiu pegando a mochila dele no chão e arrancando as páginas de perto de Harry enquanto tentava cambalear para fora da sala.

\- Todos merecem ser feliz Louis. Por favor, senta e vamos conversar.

\- Me deixa em paz! - Louis grunhiu parando na porta e olhando para Harry. - Desde que você chegou aqui e continuo pensando e pensando mais nas coisas! Eu continuo me perguntando se eu estou fazendo o certo e continuo me sentindo cada vez pior! Você está estragando tudo!

\- Pelo menos eu te faço pensar sobre o quão você tem para viver e está jogando fora! Essa universidade tem pessoas maravilhosas que você iria adorar conhecer, mas nunca ouviu falar porque Bradley não deixa! Ele nem te ajuda a ir para frente nem te tira do lugar, ele continua fazendo você continuar parado esperando ordens dele! Não é assim que um relacionamento funciona!

\- Eu prefiro ficar em casa do que bebendo minha cara fora todo final de semana como você! Agora me deixa em paz! - Ele grunhiu antes de bater a porta e deixar Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos e toda sua raiva ainda acumulada nas pontas tremulas de seu dedo.

☆

A semana dos testes fora resumida a muito energético, muito café, blocos de notas voando pelo flat, Niall choramingando que odeia partituras e Harry concordando enquanto tentava lembrar nome de cantores clássicos que marcaram a música na era dos dinossauros.

Ele não falara com Louis, nem sequer vira o pequeno andando por ai ou na reunião já que não haveria mais reuniões até a volta do recesso.

Harry tentara bloquear seus pensamentos desse rumo enquanto andava apressado para os prédios atrás de terminar logo seus testes e sentar para esperar as notas e ver se ele se fodera muito ou pouco. Anne já havia ligado para perguntar quando ele iria voltar para casa e ele contou sobre o plano, mais resumido do que ele realmente é.

Ele e os garotos planejaram de atrasar as viagens para casa em duas semanas e ainda faltava uma semana para novembro acabar então Harry avisara Anne que estaria indo para casa por volta do dia 10 de dezembro. Essas duas semanas seriam basicamente para eles curtirem a vida, encherem a cara e acabarem com o próprio estomago de tantos chicletes.

Isso é - se os quatro passassem nos exames.

E eles passaram.

E como comemoração Niall levara Harry para um pub no sul da cidade e os quatro garotos ficaram tão bêbados que Drew tivera que ir busca-los antes que eles fossem presos por atentado ao pudor.

A universidade inteira estava em clima de comemoração, a minoria que ficara de provas finais nem eram vistos fora dos flats então não são mais contados como seres humanos pelo resto dos alunos até eles entrarem em recesso também.

O clube das festas estava organizando uma festa de despedida para os alunos que viajariam ou voltariam para casa e Niall pedira que Harry ajudasse - Quanto mais ajuda, melhor. Eles foram comprar muitas latas de tinta neon, sprays, até pincéis e sabe-se lá mais o que Niall estivesse pensando em pôr na festa.

O pub que fora alugado já estava sendo arrumado e Harry avisou Josh Devine colocando cinco tambores enormes em cima do palco que na maioria das vezes tinha som acústico. Harry se aproximou e Josh sorriu, dando um high five rápido antes de continuar o trabalho.

\- Para que isso, mate? - Harry questionou e Josh deu uma risada, provavelmente já estava bêbado e ainda são sete horas da noite.

\- São uns tambores velhos que eu consegui permissão para usar. Niall vai colocar tinta neon aqui e quem quiser bater me cima para ver no que vai dar, fique a vontade. - Josh disse risonho e os olhos de Harry brilharam em excitação. Essa festa seria o máximo.

\- Matheus! Eu quero a iluminação diminuída o máximo que você puder nessa parte aqui! Senão ninguém vai ver o neon! Matheus! Me ouve seu caralho! - Niall estava gritando e abanando a prancheta na mão e Harry só sabia rir enquanto avistava Zayn e Liam ajudando com caixas enormes de som.

Ele continuou a ajudar com a iluminação mesmo depois que Liam o chamou para ir para o flat tomar banho. Ele esperaria Niall já que a festa só começasse bem mais tarde mesmo. Josh colocara caixas de som perto dos tambores e quando eles testaram a música os tambores balançavam sem nem precisar de ninguém, só da batida das caixas ecoando pelo local inteiro. Ele se sentia embriagado somente com o bass tremendo seus dedos e pontas dos pés, os ouvidos chegavam a doer com os tremores.

Quando Niall terminou de gritar com todos e resolveu voltar para o flat para tomar um banho e comer algo antes de encher a cara, Harry precisou de dez minutos para achar sua mochila.

Eles chegaram no flat quase congelando e já estava incrivelmente escuro, o vento de novembro deixando os dedos de Harry duros e com aparência de mortos.

\- Hey seus cus! Chegamos! Vamos tomar um banho e descer tequila pela minha goela para eu conseguir aguentar todos me chamando para arrumar os problemas que aparecerão na fes--

Harry olhou alarmado para ver porque Niall parara e fizera ele se bater contra suas costas. Quando seus olhos levantaram para sala Styles pode jurar que o sangue que pulsava em seu pulso desapareceu e reapareceu em seus ouvidos.

\- Louis? - Ele quase gritou vendo o pequeno corpo parado no meio da sala, as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros tensos enquanto Liam e Zayn estavam lá atrás parecendo não ter ideia do que fazer, olhando para Harry quase em desespero.

\- H-hey... E-eu vim falar com você. - Louis explicou e todo o frio da bochecha de Harry fora substituído pelo calor de seu sangue pulsando agora em todos os cantos de seu corpo.

\- Er... Nós vamos tomar banho para a festa Harry... Nos vemos daqui a pouco, yes? - Liam disse pigarreando algumas vezes e Zayn concordou, esperando Niall passar para desaparecer no corredor. - Bom te ver Louis!

\- Igualmente Liam, seu cabelo está bem legal desse jeito... E-eu... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu naquele tempo, nunca tive chances de me desculpar de verdade. - Ele disse devagar e Liam corou enquanto balançava os braços e tentava sorrir.

\- Ah, que isso, tá tudo de boa já. - Liam disse finalmente desaparecendo e Harry fechou a porta do flat cautelosamente, se aproximando devagar.

\- Hey...

\- Vocês estão indo para festa então eu não vou demorar... Eu vim me desculpar por tudo o que eu te falei Harry. Foi ridículo da minha parte... Eu... Eu precisava pensar nas coisas e eu não estava muito bem. Me desculpe. - Ele disse envergonhado e Harry sorriu, abrindo os braços devagar e chamando Louis.

\- Eu não fiquei com raiva de você. Bom, não por isso. - Harry disse ainda sorrindo e Louis riu enquanto dava passos para frente e abraçava Harry pela primeira vez.

Suas mãos pequenas seguraram o quadril de Harry dos dois lados enquanto o maior abraçava seus ombros e o deixava encaixar a cabeça em seu pescoço.

E eles ficaram assim.

Era tão bom.

Louis tinha o cabelo cheiroso e o as roupas limpas cheiravam a amaciante enquanto sua respiração quente batia contra o pescoço de Harry que pulsava com força graças a velocidade que o sangue percorria seu corpo. Ele sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Me desculpe por falar aquilo do Bradley. Eu não conheço ele, vai ver ele é uma pessoa legal com você... Quando vocês estão sozinhos ou sei lá... Me desculpe. - Harry sussurrou e Louis balançou a cabeça devagar, plantando um pequeno beijo no local onde seus lábios estavam próximos e Styles tem certeza que ele sentira quando seu corpo arrepiara e estremecera.

\- Bradley está viajando com os amigos do polo dele, ele deve voltar amanha ou sei lá e até agora eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem dele. Nem um "boa sorte com os testes". Se ele não liga para como eu estou, eu também estou pouco me fodendo para como ele está. Eu só estou cansado de me sentir sozinho Harry... - Ele sussurrou e Harry sentiu o próprio peito dar um aperto desconfortável, assim como quando ele contou a primeira vez que sentia falta de sua família e Louis lhe deu um sorriso, assegurando que a próxima vez que Harry visse sua família a saudade transformaria tudo em mil vezes melhor.

\- Me fale baby, você não precisa guardar tudo ai dentro.

\- Brad odeia quando eu fale sobre meus problemas. Ele fica dizendo que não é psicólogo... Você não precisa fa-

\- Shhh... Vamos lá Lou, me conte.

\- Droga... É-é... É que as vezes tudo o que eu quero é que ele pare de ficar fazendo bobagens por ai e sente no sofá para assistir algo comigo, ou somente sente e converse comigo. Eu queria parar de sentir como se ele fosse a única coisa que eu tenho na vida porque isso me faz sentir pior. Se ele é a única pessoa na minha vida e mesmo assim não dá a mínima para mim, quem vai dar? Quando eu comecei a namorar com Brad ele falava que me amava mesmo que eu não tivesse família, que ele seria a minha família. Ele falava isso para mim e eu acreditava, como o burro que eu sou. Depois ele começou a ficar distante, mas eu não terminei porque era legal ser o namorado do garoto mais popular da universidade, era legal ser eu a quem ele escolhera dentre tantas outras pessoas. E eu não no que eu continuo me metendo—

\- Lou—

\- Minha mãe também se sente sozinha. Eu não tenho irmãos e meu último padrasto largou ela e agora ela passa o dia se entupindo de trabalho e-e... E eu não quero ser que nem ela, Harry. E-eu não quero...

\- Hey baby, calma, tá tudo bem, você tem amigos Lou-

\- Que amigos? Que amigos eu tenho se Brad fez questão de espantar todos eles? Eu deixei ele destruir minha vida Harry... E-eu deixei ele me transformar em uma espécie de cachorrinho—

\- Hey! Não fala isso... Eu sou seu amigo! Eu gosto muito de você Louis. Não fala assim, yeh? Vamos para festa hoje, eu vou te apresentar o pessoal e eles vão te adorar... Você ainda tem muito que viver aqui na Uni. Bradley não precisa saber, ou precisa. Isso você quem decide. Só não se põe para baixo príncipe. Por favor. - Harry disse plantando beijos pelo cabelo cheiroso do menor que tentava falar e assentir e tudo o Harry podia entender era "Uhum". Seus dedos desceram para o quadril de Louis e o puxou um pouco mais para perto, sua respiração parando por algum tempo antes de voltar ao normal.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e Harry acordou do transe com Niall pigarreando e se aproximando, Louis o afastando rapidamente como se tivesse sido pego cometendo um crime.

\- Hey, tudo bem gente? Mate, você tá bem? - Zayn perguntou se aproximando e Louis assentiu rapidamente, tentando sorrir.

\- Yeah... D-desculpe... Eu sou Louis. - Ele disse e Zayn sorriu, Niall fazendo o mesmo.

\- Eu sei quem você é. Eu sou Zayn.

\- Niall. - Niall disse sorrindo e se aproximando um pouco mais. - E ai, você vai com a gente para a festa?

\- Se não for nenhum problema. - Louis disse simplesmente e Liam riu.

\- Cara, claro que não tem problema algum! Você é Louis Tomlinson! O pessoal vai adorar te ter lá. - Liam disse indo até a cozinha. - Vamos esquentar a garganta primeiro.

Harry assistiu Liam colocar vodka em cinco copinhos e cada um pegou um. Niall fez uma contagem regressiva que consiste em 1 e 5 e Harry tentou fazer a bebida encostar o menos possível em sua língua, descendo-a rapidamente pela garganta enquanto Liam enchia seu copinho novamente.

Louis e Liam continuaram a tomar enquanto Zayn ia buscar uma jaqueta e eles já haviam chegado na metade da garrafa meia hora depois quando todos estavam prontos para sair.

A festa ainda não havia começado, mas todos do grupo de Niall já estavam lá checando se tudo estava O.K.

\- Hey galera! - Zayn cumprimentou e os garotos sorriram olhando para onde os cinco chegavam. - Trouxemos um amigo!

\- Hey mate, estes são Josh, Sandy, Dan, Jon e o Andy. Aqueles dali é o Max e a April tendo uma DR. - Niall apresentou e Louis assentiu tentando não esquecer o nome de ninguém pelo menos até meia noite quando ninguém lembrará nem o próprio nome.

\- Oi gente, sou Louis! - Ele disse alegre e todos pareciam tão assustados que Harry teve que sorrir.

\- Nós sabemos quem você é mate!

\- Já levamos ultimatos para não nos aproximarmos. - Josh disse brincando, mas Louis corou e desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Bradley vem hoje? Achei que ele estivesse viajando com o resto do time. - Jon disse confuso e Louis assentiu vagarosamente.

\- Yeah… Ele... Está. Viajando. Ele está viajando. Eu espero que não seja problema para vocês eu ter vindo, eu entendo que—

\- Whoa, Louis! Não buddy, relaxa, quer beber algo? - Josh perguntou e Louis assentiu, sorrindo ainda meio incerto. - Vem, vamos pegar algo no bar para você.

Harry sorriu tranquilo ao ver o olhar incerto de Louis se mover para ele, gesticulando para ele ir em frente e curtir. Harry quer ter certeza que será uma boa noite para o garoto dos olhos azuis, e a última coisa que ele quer é Louis se preocupando demais ou com medo de algo.

\- Isso é surreal. - Andy disse sorrindo e dividindo o drink com Liam, todos eles ainda olhavam Louis.

\- Louis Tomlinson saiu da sombra daquele babaca, aleluia. - Dan comentou e Harry sentiu o peito apertar desconfortavelmente.

\- Lembram quando ele chegou na universidade ano passado gente? - Andy perguntou e somente Dan, Sandy e Jon assentiram. - Ele parecia o ser humano mais feliz do mundo, veio se inscrever para ser do grupo de dança até Bradley avistar ele na feira e o puxar. Depois acabou o garoto.

\- Hey, hey, sabe o que eu lembrei? Quando você quebrou o braço do Bradley naquela competição idiota—

\- Ei galera! - Ele chamou e todos desviaram o olhar de Louis e Josh no bar para Harry, parando de falar como velhinhas fofoqueiras. - Não comentem nada com Bradley nem os garotos do time sobre Louis ter vindo, 'kay? Se ficarem sabendo que não seja por nós, por favor? Vamos fazer isso por ele?

\- Por mim tudo bem. - Sandy disse sorrindo e todos concordaram.

Algumas pessoas iam chegando e geral já parecia alterado, quando Devine sugeriu que eles jogassem Never Have I Ever Harry sentiu toda sua bochecha e parte de seu pescoço esquentar, mas assentiu e se juntou ao grupo em um grande círculo em volta de uma mesa de sinuca que mais tarde serviria de provável palco para stripper, Louis se encolhendo ao seu lado.

\- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu começo! - Niall gritou assim que todos os copos estavam cheios e tinham mais duas garrafas de vodka no centro da mesa. - Começar leve por que temos iniciantes! Josh essa foi para você seu chorão!

\- Cala a boca, babaca!

\- Tudo bem, eu nunca... Beijei alguém do mesmo sexo! - Nia gritou e todo mundo grunhiu enquanto boa parte tomava a primeira dose, Harry engolindo a sua quieto enquanto Louis o olhava com um sorriso travesso. - Estou me sentindo em uma boate GLS!

\- Vai se foder Horan! - Max disse rindo e April gargalhava, até ela tinha tomado.

\- Qual é! Beijar uma garota é tipo um ritual de passagem, parem de me olhar assim! - April respondeu aos olhares chocados, ainda gargalhando e fazendo gestos obscenos com os dedos cobertos por anéis e mais anéis.

\- Tudo bem, sua vez Liam! - Ele disse para Liam que estava ao lado.

\- Ok… Eu nunca... Fiz sexo à três? - Liam tentou e todos gargalharam, dessa vez poucos tomando a dose de vodka. Nem Louis e nem Harry tocaram no copo. - Dan!

\- Tá... Hum... Eu nunca... Fiz sexo no banheiro de um pub! - Ele disse parecendo orgulhoso e todos grunhiram, dessa vez só salvaram duas pessoas pois o resto mergulhou fundo na dose de vodka pura, Harry já sentindo aquela vontade de rir de coisas bobas e vontade de beijar alguém. Primeiros sintomas. Primeiros efeitos. - Max!

\- Eu nunca assisti pornô gay. - Max disse divertido por ver os amigos ficando cada vez mais bêbados e novamente até April tomou outra dose.

O jogo continuou e Harry estava se sentindo cada vez mais alegre e mais livre à cada dose. Sua cabeça rodava e ele queria levantar e dançar sua vida fora, depois ele gostaria de comer algo doce para tirar o amargo de sua garganta e queria beijar cada centímetro de Louis e—

\- É sua vez Zee!

\- Esse jogo é uma porra. - Zayn grunhiu enquanto pensava em algo. - Eu nunca transei com ninguém enquanto meus pais estavam em casa…

Novamente algumas pessoas tiveram a garganta aquecida por doses de tequila, e dessa vez Louis estava incluído.

\- É sua vez Lou! - Zayn disse animado e Louis corou enquanto passava os dedos nas testas e fazia uma expressão pensativa.

\- Er... Eu nunca... Eu nunca assisti à um pornô que tenha fisting! - Louis disse orgulhoso e Harry grunhiu enquanto pegava a dose e tomava totalmente arrependido lembrando de quando sua curiosidade o fez abrir um vídeo em que o cara tinha praticamente metade do braço enfiado no—

Mudando de tópico, por favor. 

\- Harry seu garoto exótico, sua vez! - Liam gritou totalmente bêbado, vermelho e sorridente.

\- Foi curiosidade ok?! Hum... Eu nunca... - Vamos lá Harry, você é quase um santo, nunca fez nada na vida. - Eu nunca fiz sexo na minha cama de volta em casa. Tipo, minha infância está intacta! Há!

Apesar das risadas, quase todo mundo tomou e Harry ria tanto que ele sentia até seu peitoral esquentando e seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

O jogo durou duas rodadas e Harry achava que já havia ouvido barbaridades demais quando puxou Louis para a pista de dança já cheia.

Ele estava feliz, estava alegre, estava completamente apaixonado e extremamente bêbado.

Louis pôs as mãos em ambos os lados da cintura de Harry e isso parecera um balde de água gelada em sua mente. Eles estavam em um lado do pub onde a maioria das luzes que piscavam eram de cor vermelha profunda antes de ficar tudo escuro e o vermelho voltar. Isso deixava os olhos de Louis tão hipnotizantes que tudo o que Harry queria era que ele os fechasse para beijar suas pálpebras e admitir que ele é a pessoa mais bonita que Styles já vira na vida. Está cada vez mais difícil lembrar que ele é namorado de Bradley Smith.

Foda-se isso, há! 

Eles dançaram perto um do outro duas músicas, a vibração das batidas tocando o corpo de um contra outro enquanto Harry sentia os lábios quentes de Louis por todo o seu pescoço, o enlouquecendo cada vez mais, o deixando com vontade de beijar e de fazer sexo, a mente de Harry não era um lugar bom de se olhar no momento.

Quando Harry avistou as pessoas começando a se pintar com os sprays ele sorriu e puxou Louis para o pequeno palco, avistando as baquetas jogadas no chão perto de mais sprays. Ele sorriu e pegou um dos tambores mais no canto, onde menos pessoas podiam ver.

Louis gargalhou e deixou Harry pintar sua roupa e seu rosto com o spray ao som de Imagine Dragons, um remix da faixa que Harry mais gostava da banda. Ele sorria e mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto Styles desenhava um coração em suas bochechas, e um sol, uma nuvem e qualquer coisa que o corpo bêbado dele permitisse. Essa iria para uma das visões mais lindas que Harry já viu e ele não conseguiu deixar de beijar a ponta do nariz de Louis, ouvindo sua risada enquanto ele soltava o spray e pintava o local que ele acabara de beijar também. Depois que o menor havia pintado Harry inteiro também eles foram para o tambor e não conseguiram pegar nenhuma parte de Radioactive, mas outro remix começou e Harry reconheceu Demons enquanto lhe entregava uma baqueta.

Louis espirrava a tinta neon até nos próprios cabelos enquanto batia com força e derramava o liquido para todos os lados. Harry chorava de tanto gargalhar e ele queria fazer o momento ficar eterno na memória, tentando forçar a mente bêbada dele a gravar o máximo de coisas que podia como Louis molhando a mão na tinha neon e passando no rosto de Harry, desenhando os lábios e o queixo do maior antes de voltar a bater contra o instrumento como se ele estivesse tendo o momento da vida dele.

[…] Your eyes shine so bright, I wanna save that light… I can't escape this now unless you show me how…

Harry sentiu seu peito apertar como se estivesse prevendo o apocalipse ao ver a expressão de Louis cair e seus lábios que antes seguravam um sorriso lindo agora não passavam de uma linha rígida. Ele nem precisava seguir o olhar de Louis para saber do que se tratava. De quem se tratava.

Mesmo assim ele virou o rosto e encontrou Bradley encostado bar. Com uma loira. No meio de suas pernas. Bradley beijando uma loira entre suas pernas encostado no bar.

\- Louis! - Ele tentou chamar, mas já era tarde demais e Louis já havia saído do palco, praticamente empurrando todos do caminho até chegar em Bradley e sua nova aquisição.

Harry sentia sua barriga doer e tudo girar mais ainda enquanto via Louis gritar e Bradley tentar acalma-lo por estar claramente chamando atenção.

Ele sentiu o corpo inteiro ficar tenso ao ver Bradley segurar o braço delicado de Louis com uma força bruta e puxar seu corpo para perto, murmurando algo que parecia grosseiro até para Harry que nem estava sequer ouvindo.

Ele viu Niall em sua visão periférica, mas sua atenção continuava na forma como Bradley chacoalhava Louis e falava algo difícil de deduzir o que era, mas fácil dizer não ser coisa boa.

Quando o ogro puxou Louis para fora do bar e para a entrada e saída do pub, Harry pulou fora do palco e já iria correr até lá ao sentir dois puxões fortes em seu braço, o corpo de Niall vindo servir de barreira enquanto ele gritava para que o soltassem e tentava controlar o sangue impuro pulsando em seus ouvidos e nas pontas de seu dedo.

Maldito!

☆

« Hey Haz? Espero que você não se importe em eu ter pegado seu número nas fichas do grupo de piano. Só agora eu percebi que nunca trocamos números, o quão idiota é isso? Eu só queria dizer que está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com nada. Lou ! xx »

« Ah, e Haz? Ontem foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Graças à você principalmente! Xx » 

Harry estava olhando para as mensagens fazia dez minutos e seu café já estava esfriando em cima da mesa do Terrance's Coffee. Tanta informação. A primeira e melhor é que está tudo bem. A segunda é que ontem fora uma das melhores noites para ele também. A terceira é que foi graças à Harry. E assim vai…

Ele estava debatendo internamente se fazia ou não fazia o que sua mente ainda meio bêbada queria.

No final, depois de quase meia hora, ele acabou cedendo à drunk mind.

« Lou? Podemos conversar? Eu estou no Terrance's… Tudo bem se não puder também .xx »

Harry fingiu não ter engasgado por conta da resposta segundos depois.

« Cinco minutos e eu estou aí. Espero já ter um chá em cima da mesa ou haverá sangue derramado :) »

Louis.

Talvez Styles tenha que começar a admitir as coisas pelo menos à si mesmo e começar por admitir que estava contando os minutos e que seu maxilar chegou a doer quando viu a figura sonolenta de Tomlinson entrar no café. Ele estava de calças de moletom e uma camiseta que poderia estar escrito “me foda com força Styles” e Harry não perceberia porque estava ocupado encarando os mamilos excitados do menor graças ao frio, toda sua pele do braço estava arrepiada também.

Oh boy…

\- Hey! - Ele disse sentando defronte a Harry e sorrindo um pouco com o chá que Styles realmente pedira. - Eu estava brincando, mas obrigado Hazz.

\- Me pague respondendo as perguntas sinceramente yeh? - Harry tentou obter resultados e Louis claramente retraiu enquanto pensava na proposta.

\- Não sabia que seria uma entrevista de empregos, mas você paga bem então porque não? - Louis tentou amenizar a tensão, mas tudo o que Harry via eram seus olhos vermelhos e a fina linha que acompanhava seus olhos em um vermelho extremo.

\- Você estava chorando. Quer me falar sobre isso? - Ele perguntou se sentindo vitorioso quando Louis assentiu devagar.

\- Nós brigamos. Ele me empurrou e eu empurrei ele também. E então ele me pôs no ombro dele e praticamente me carregou até meu flat, gritando que eu sou infantil e que eu fiz ele passar vergonha, os dedos dele estavam agarrando minhas coxas com tanta força que ficaram marcas roxas. E era somente para me distraír daquela cena ótima da língua dele na boca de uma garota. Nós brigamos mais ainda, meus flatmates e a Tiff ameaçaram chamar a policia e eu terminei tudo. E foi tão bom Harry. Eu só fiquei gritando como ele é um lixo de namorado, como eu estava cego e burro com a beleza falsa dele, que ele não merece nem a família que tem que paga o flat e as mordomias dele. E ele estava tão bravo, e foi tão... Bom. 

\- E você chorou a noite toda de alívio? - Harry indagou - De felicidade...?

\- Eu chorei porque eu lembrei que sem ele eu realmente não tenho ninguém. Minha mãe só sabe trabalhar, meu pai não sabe nem que eu sou e faz uns dez anos que nós não nos vemos, e eu sempre era chamado para passar os feriados com ele e a família dele.

Harry então levantou e puxou Louis da cadeira até os dois estarem se abraçando com força, puxando o corpo um do outro como se a vida dependesse disso e Deus talvez a de Harry dependa!

Ele distribuiu beijos por toda a pele em baixo da orelha de Louis antes de passar o nariz contra ela e sussurrar.

\- Sorvete com danette e marshmallow soa muito “oh vejam só eu tenho diabetes!” para você? - Harry perguntou e a risada de Louis fora tão tremula que ele apertara o corpo menor um pouco mais.

\- Eles vão estar todos misturados na minha caneca preferida?

\- Ela tem escrito Amo Gays?

\- Nope, tem The bigger, the better. Essa frase é tipo... Unissex? Mulheres também podem usar ela... Foda-se Styles! Ou essa dose de açúcar será posta na minha caneta ou nada feito. - Louis disse sem sair do aconchego e calor do corpo de Harry.

\- Eu posso escolher o filme?

\- Pode.

\- Então tá ótimo.

Os dois então saíram do café e foram para uma pequena mercearia comprar um pote de Ben & Jerry's, um pacote de marshmallow e uma cartela de danette.

O flat que Louis divide com dois garotos e Tifanny estava praticamente vazio, salvo John que estava ouvindo música em seu quarto.

Eles foram para o quarto de Louis e Harry estava usando todas as suas forças para continuar calmo e não permitir o menor perceber que sua mão estava suando e seu coração estava basicamente martelando.

O quarto tinha um hack e Louis gesticulou para Harry escolher o filme enquanto abria o notebook e ia na cozinha pegar uma colher. Love Actually é o filme da vida de Harry e quando o menor voltou para o quarto ele tivera que revirar os olhos quase apaixonado para Styles segurando o DVD em cima da cama.

\- Acho que eu já assisti esse filme duas milhões de vezes, mas temos um acordo então. - Louis disse bufando e rindo quando Harry o empurrou. - Ponha no notebook.

Enquanto Harry colocava o filme para começar, Louis abria os potinhos de danette e despejava em cima do sorvete que já estava um pouco derretido. Harry mal conseguia conter o sorriso no rosto quando Tomlinson cobriu a pequena bomba de calorias com marshmallows branquinhos em cima.

\- Pronto! Nossa, isso parece um ataque cardíaco… - Louis grunhiu ainda sorrindo e Harry riu, colocando o notebook no colo.

E então Styles pode dizer que vários de seus sonhos viraram realidade.

Vários.

Eles encostaram as costas na parede e Harry apoiou o notebook no colo enquanto Louis literalmente se aninhava contra o peitoral dele. As mãos relativamente menores que as de Harry foram parar no peitoral dele enquanto Louis o entregava o pote.

Tá tudo bem. 

O filme começou e terminou e eles simplesmente não conseguiram assistir quase nada com as conversas animadas e o doce que Harry comia e dava para Louis. Eles falaram sobre tudo, sobre como o semestre fora legal, como Harry ainda estava relativamente bem por estar no primeiro ano, sobre os professores chatos e sobre os colegas de flat.

Harry fechou o notebook e o colocou de lado enquanto continuava perto do menor, as pernas mais curtas entrelaçando nas dele e à essa altura Louis com certeza sentia seu coração martelar contra a orelha aproximada do peito de Harry. Ele até ficaria com vergonha, mas dessa vez nada parecia estranho e sim certo. Tudo parecia certo.

A forma como os dedos de Louis fechavam e abriam contra a camiseta de Harry estavam o deixando hipnotizado, e agora todo o quarto estava quieto a não ser pelo celular do menor tocando uma playlist com The Fray, The Script e Take That. Ele sentira a respiração do pequeno desacelerar, mas já era tarde demais e seus olhos pesavam muito para sequer conseguir checar se Louis realmente havia dormido antes de ele também ceder ao cansaço.

Quando Harry acordou novamente eles ainda estavam na mesma posição mas o vento que entrava pela janela aberta estava congelando os lábios e as bochechas tanto dele quanto de Louis.

Ele tentou mover o corpo devagar para sair da cama e Louis somente virou para o outro lado e continuou dormindo enquanto Harry fechava a janela e abria mais a cortina. A visão do campus todo coberto de neve era lindo, os tetos dos prédios e a grama que antes era verdinha, tudo coberto pela camada de gelo que ficava cada vez mais espessa. Isso lembra o quão Harry gosta de dezembro, o quão dezembro significa para sua paz mental, como se tudo o fizesse relaxar depois de um ano inteiro de estresse.

\- Hey... - Ele ouviu Louis chamar e antes mesmo de olhar ele já estava sorrindo.

\- Eu adoro a neve. - Harry comentou tentado em abrir a janela de novo somente para tocar na que estava acumulada no parapeito da janela.

\- Eu também... Hey, vamos lá para a praça do campus! Deve estar cheio de gente brincando com a neve e tomando café. - Louis sugeriu e Harry assentiu rindo.

\- Você não gosta de café.

\- Eu posso fazer exceções Harold! Vamos, vem! - Ele disse animado, já levantando e puxando Harry para fora do quarto.

Harry encontrou Zayn e Liam na praça arrumadinhos e com luvas e eles passaram a tarde inteira brincando com a neve e com a galera toda. Todos pareciam querer conversar com Louis e a notícia que ele e Bradley haviam terminado já corria livre pelo campus todo. Terrance's era o coffee shop mais perto e todos foram atrás de chocolate quente por lá. Niall se juntou à eles e o grupo combinou de ir ao ring de patinação no centro da cidade no dia seguinte.

Harry ainda tinha uma semana até ter que ir para casa e ele passara essa semana fazendo bom proveito de cada segundo. Ele levara Louis para patinar, eles foram até o sul da cidade ver a peça teatral natalina que estava em cartaz, depois assistiram ao espetáculo natalino da Disney no gelo, Louis levou Harry para conhecer seu cachorrinho em casa e acabou esbarrando em Jay, a mãe de Louis, que estava saindo para o trabalho. Ela quase chorou ao saber que Bradley não era mais nada do filho, e Harry achou ela ser uma pessoa ótima mesmo com o problema do trabalho.

E na sexta-feira, o último dia que Harry teria para ficar com Louis e os amigos antes de viajar para Holmes Chapel, ele decidiu que não precisava ser o último dia e que não queria passar quase um mês longe de seu… Amigo.

Então Harry chamou Louis para passar duas semanas em Holmes Chapel com ele. Seria uma ótima desculpa para voltar à Manchester mais cedo e passar a segunda semana de janeiro curtindo os pubs fora do campus.

Louis aceitou. E Anne deu seu melhor para conseguir envergonhar Harry em uma chamada no Skype quando ele resolvera contar que levaria alguém para o feriado.

☆

Harry adora dezembro. Harry adora o natal. Harry adora a vida.

Ele estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Louis que compartilhava histórias na universidade com Gemma. Harry conseguia ver nos olhos de Gemma que ela estava tão encantada quanto ele com Louis.

Anne e Robin terminavam algo na cozinha e em alguns minutos a casa começaria a encher com familiares que elogiaram as bochechas de Harry e perguntariam cem vezes quantos anos ele tem antes de ir procurar algo mais legal para fazer.

Mais cedo eles tinham arrumado a árvore de natal e Louis parecia uma criança mergulhada em uma piscina de brinquedos enquanto arrumava os piscas-piscas em volta da árvore e dos móveis com Gemma.

Anne era uma das mulheres mais felizes do mundo quando Harry apresentou Louis à ela alguns dias atrás, ela até perguntara se o garoto não queria convidar a mãe para vir passar o natal com a família. Louis corou, mas aceitou ligar e passar à Jay o convite mesmo sabendo que ela não viria.

Como planejado Harry passou horas respondendo sua idade, assegurando aos familiares que ele não passaria fome fazendo faculdade de música, ouvindo os primos exibindo as viagens internacionais que eles fazem mensalmente, tia Patricia sempre achava uma boa ideia lembrar que Harry não tinha namorada só para ter a satisfação de ouvi-lo falar “tia eu tenho namoradas porque eu sou gay”. Sem uma tia chata o que seriam das famílias?

E é claro que Patricia fizera questão de insinuar que Louis era o namorado de Harry por várias vezes, mas depois da terceira taça de vinho Harry estava mais preocupado em assistir Louis rir com Gemma do que as bobagens de sua família.

Quando dera meia noite e todos finalmente jantaram Harry puxou Louis para seu quarto e os dois foram para o telhado. Harry e Gemma faziam isso o tempo todo quando era menores, passavam horas olhando a vizinhança e o céu do telhado antes de Anne ficar gritando para eles deixarem de se esconder.

\- Eu quero ficar com seu quarto! - Louis choramingou levemente bêbado e segurando na camiseta de Harry que tentava não deixar a garrafa de cerveja cair.

\- Minha mãe te deu o quarto que tem a melhor cama, não reclame! - Harry disse gargalhando por motivos desconhecidos e Louis pegou a garrafa de sua mão, dando um longo gole antes de continuar a falar.

\- Harry. Obrigado. - Ele sussurrou olhando nos olhos de Harry e seu rosto estava tão perto que Styles conseguia sentir seu nariz tocar contra o dele. - Esse está sendo o melhor dezembro da minha vida graças à você. Sua família é maravilhosa, me acolheram como um filho... E eu entendo de onde você puxou ser… Incrível. Eu quero te guardar em um pote. E... E caso você não tenha percebido eu estou apaixonado por você. Faz um tempinho. E me diga se é mútuo antes que eu te—

\- Louis…

\- Beije. - Louis finalizou já movendo o corpo até ter os lábios grudados ao de Harry, os dedos subindo por sua camisa até seus cabelos, entrelaçando-se além com força e puxando o corpo mais para mais perto.

Harry sentia o gosto de cerveja, creme dental, chocolate e marshmallow tudo misturado junto com o perfume doce de Louis em contraste com o forte e amadeirado dele. Ele queria sorrir, queria parar o beijo somente para ver os olhos de Louis dilatados, queria continuar até que seus lábios caíssem de tanto serem sugados. Queria fazer tudo isso antes de finalmente deixar Louis se afastar.

Os dedos longos e gelados traçaram o maxilar e o queixo de Louis antes de Harry usar uma de suas mãos para segurar seu quadril e fazê-lo permanecer no lugar. Quando os dois se afastaram para recuperar o ar Styles sentia sua pele praticamente descongelando com os beijos que Louis espalhava por seu maxilar e seu pescoço, a música e risadas lá em baixo não sendo mais a única coisa que Harry ouvia porque o menor praticamente ofegava contra a pele perto de sua orelha, os dedos ainda enrolados em seus cachos.

\- Harry! Gemma está gritando que quer os presentes dela! - A voz de Anne interrompeu e Louis se afastou tão rápido que Harry tivera que segura-lo firme antes que ele caísse do telhado.

\- Um minuto! - Para eu arrumar minha roupa, meu cabelo, meus pensamentos, minha vida!

\- Harry... - Louis chamou e Harry olhou com um sorriso, beijando novamente a canto de seus lábios antes de descer os pés até o batente da janela.

\- Vamos conversar mais tarde, yeh? Minha mãe vai estar bêbada e a cama do quarto que você está é grande o suficiente para nós dois. - Harry respondeu piscando e Louis riu enquanto aceitava a ajuda para sair do telhado. - Ah, e lembra que eu te comprei um presente?

Eles voltaram para a sala e todos estavam já se abraçando e agradecendo os presentes enquanto Harry já conseguia avistar Gemma procurando com os olhos de gavião por ele. Ele e Louis foram ao shopping na cidade vizinha para comprar presentes na segunda-feira e Gemma não quis ir junto, mas fizera Louis confessar quantos presentes o irmão havia comprado para ela.

Assim que ela achou Harry ele já tentava distinguir qual presente era para cada e quais eram seus pacotes e quais eram de Louis já que eles estavam na mesma pilha no cantinho.

\- Harry, esse pacote vermelho é meu. - Louis avisou e Styles o entregou enquanto ele olhava em volta para lembrar de quem era. Eles dois haviam feito uma pequena confusão do shopping porque Lou queria comprar presentes para Gemma, Anne e Robin também como agradecimento por tudo, mas Harry disse que era exagero. Ninguém se importa com o que ele fala então Louis comprou do mesmo jeito, e ainda comprara dois só para a Gemma.

\- Certo Gems, esses quatro pacotes são todos seus. Esses dois são meus e esses dois são do Lou. Agora nos deixe em paz. - Harry disse passando um braço pelo quadril de Louis que praticamente grunhiu e revirou os olhos.

\- Harry! Feliz natal Gemma, eu estou muito feliz de ter te conhecido. - Ele disse já corando e Gemma sorriu praticamente chorando, puxando Louis para um abraço.

\- Você é a pessoa mais fofa que eu já vi Lou, muito obrigado! Eu espero que você volte para nos visitar quando quiser, só vou logo dando esse... Ultimato... Acho bom você voltar ou eu irei te buscar. - Ela ameaçou e Louis riu enquanto Harry procurava os presentes de Anne e Robin.

Depois que tudo havia sido entregue e Harry tinha certeza que nunca havia abraçado tanto na vida, só faltavam os dois trocarem os presentes e eles resolveram esperar mais um pouco. Harry sentou no sofá com Louis em seu lado mexendo em sua camiseta e olhou todos os familiares ocupando um espaço pequeno demais. Ele pensou no quanto é sortudo. No quão é feliz por ter uma família, primos irritantes, tias fofoqueiras...

Harry usou esse momento que ninguém estava falando com ele ou chamando sua atenção para agradecer pelos pais maravilhosos que ele tem, pela irmã que é uma das coisas mais preciosas na vida dele. Agradeceu por ter começado a faculdade e ter conhecido tantas pessoas maravilhosas, principalmente os meninos e Louis. Ele teve vontade de fechar os olhos e usar um minuto para sorrir e somente agradecer.

Quando Louis o tirou do transe Harry puxou Gemma e pediu que ela avisasse para Anne que ele estaria subindo. Os dois estavam ainda um pouco bêbados, rindo de quando Harry bateu o pé na escada e gargalhando ao lembrar do presente que tia Patricia dera para a irmã.

Louis ligou o Ipod e pegou os fones enquanto Harry tirava os sapatos e subia na cama, sentando em seus calcanhares no meio dela e assistindo o menor fazer o mesmo.

Eles continuaram calados enquanto trocavam os pacotes, mas tudo o que Harry queria era rir. Rir alto. Rir livre. Rir bêbado... Por ai vai... Ele mal olhou o que havia ganhado enquanto observava Louis tirar o presente do pacote.

\- Você colocou dois pedaços de papel dentro de uma caixa desse tamanho? Que sem cora— Você comprou dois ingressos... D-dois ingressos para o show do The Script! Deus do céu, Harry! - Louis gritou empurrando Harry e pulando em cima dele, por centímetros a cabeça do maior escapou de bater na parede. - Você... Onde você…Droga, você é o melhor!

\- Eu ia batendo a cabeça, eu quem sou o sem coração? - Harry perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer sua excitação por ter Louis em cima dele. Em cima. 

\- Abra o seu também. Já vou dizendo que você que o é imitão… - Louis disse dando a pequena caixinha pra Harry, tinha um laço azul e a letra cursiva de Louis em um cartão em cima.

December nights... December Lights... Which one made I fall for you? - Lou. :)

Harry abriu o pacote e dentro tinham dois pedaços de papel e um pingente de piano. Styles sentia seu peito apertar com força enquanto lia sobre o que o papel se tratava.

\- Um passaporte para os seis shows nas quatro noites de Leeds Festival ano que vem... Louis... - Ele tentou falar algo, mas sua mente eufórica já projetava imagens deles dois dividindo uma barraca, comendo corndogs, assistindo à todos os shows que o lendário Leeds Festival oferece. Harry sentia que sua mente estava nas nuvens.

\- Sabe quem vai tocar ano que vem? - Louis perguntou começando a distribuir beijos por todo o maxilar e pescoço de Harry, os dedos fechados com força na malha de sua camiseta.

\- Q-quem?

\- Robbie Williams. - Louis finalizou e Harry nem sabia o que responder enquanto baixava o rosto e começava a beijar Louis com força, quase desespero.

Harry desceu as mãos pelas costas de Louis que se apoiava nos cotovelos e nos joelhos enquanto os dois preenchiam qualquer espaço vazio entre eles. Sua mão grande só parou o percurso ao estar agarrando firmemente as coxas de Louis que soltou um pequeno gemido camuflado pelo barulho de seus lábios colidindo um contra o outro.

\- Obrigado Lou. - Harry sussurrou contra a bochecha do menor depois que acabara o ataque que eles poderiam justificar com os hormônios mais tarde. - Obrigado…

\- Hey, eu quem tenho que agradecer! Você me deu o melhor presente do mundo e Harry… Você foi uma espécie de luz… Me mostrou como eu era infeliz com o Bradley. Obrigado bebê… Espero que você não canse de mim até o festival ano que vem. - Louis disse se atrapalhando nas palavras e rindo quando Harry passou o nariz contra seu pescoço. - Eu tenho cócegas!

\- Eu se-ei! - Harry respondeu fazendo uma voz de menina e Louis gargalhou, baixando o rosto para dar outro beijo.

\- Feliz natal, Harold.

\- Feliz natal, Lewis.

☆ 

Harry estava com um Louis ainda de pijamas nas costas, as pernas do menor entrelaçadas em seu quadril enquanto eles discutiam sobre a melhor marca de cereal.

\- Eu sei que esse tem aveia Harry, mas é ruim e eu prefiro esse! Também é o favorito do Zayn e do Liam. A voz do povo é a voz de Deus, vamos levar esse. - Louis disse tentando pegar o ceral, mas Harry afastou da prateleira e impediu de sua mão alcançar. - Harry!

\- Eles vão morrer de fome se nós não decidirmos logo…

\- Você gostaria que seus amigos morressem por sua culpa, Styles?

\- São seus amigos também seu idiota. - Harry grunhiu e Louis puxou o cabelo dele.

Os dois estavam faz meia hora no mercadinho do campus e os garotos pediram que eles comprassem algo para todos tomarem café. Talvez eles tenham chances de comer antes das 3 da tarde se um dos dois cedesse.

Entre puxões de cabelo e mordidas nenhum dos dois percebeu a presença de outra pessoa ali perto, os observando de perto e com os olhos surpresos.

\- Louis?

Talvez agora fique mais fácil de escolher o cereal afinal de contas.

\- Oh, oi Bradley! Quanto tempo! - Louis cumprimentou e ele não moveu um músculo enquanto Harry agarrava a coxa de Tomlinson protetoramente e possessivamente.

\- Mas que porra é essa?

\- Porra é essa o que? - Harry indagou sentindo a raiva começar a borbulhar sob seu sangue, pegando o cereal que Louis queria e colocando no carrinho. - Algum problema?

\- Bradley esse é meu namorado Harry Styles, nunca te apresentei né? Oops. - Louis disse com a voz ainda calma diferente de Harry que estava totalmente tenso ainda o segurando. - Amor, esse é Bradley Smith, um antigo amigo meu.

\- Namorado? - Bradley indagou e Harry conseguia sentir o sorriso de Louis contra seu pescoço quando ele baixou para plantar um beijo em seu ombro.

\- Yep. Estamos namorando faz três meses e eu me mudei para o flat dele mês passado. - Louis disse parecendo ter o momento da vida dele e Harry aos poucos foi relaxando e se permitindo rir da situação.

\- Eu nunda ouvi falar de vocês dois juntos—

\- É porque Harry não costuma me tratar como um trófeu à ser exibido como meu antigo namorado, ele é um cara bem discreto, né amor? - Louis continuou com a brincadeira e dessa vez Harry deixou uma risadinha divertida escapar por seus lábios, adorando como o rosto do rapaz ficara extremamente vermelho. - Agora nós temos que ir, mas foi bem legal de ver Brad. Lembranças para a família, certo?

\- Louis isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Você tá fazendo isso para me irritar ou algo assim? - Oh boy…

\- Hey cara, tá com algum problema? Quer conversar sobre isso comigo? - Harry indagou e Bradley lançou um olhar tão furioso que ele teria vontade de gargalhar se não fosse sua mão começando a formigar.

\- Fica na sua, meu irmão.

\- Bradley já chega! Porque você só não passou reto e fingiu que não nos viu?! Queria ter certeza que minha vida tá uma bosta depois que a gente terminou? Pois você quebrou sua cara, eu estou ótimo, eu tenho um namorado maravilhoso e amigos, o que você nunca vai ter na vida se continuar a achar que é o centro do universo! - Louis despejou saindo das costas de Harry e entrelaçando os dedos nos maiores, quase sorrindo ao ver o rosto de Styles banhado de orgulho. - Fica longe da gente.

\- Olha aqui Lou—

\- Fica longe da gente, não ouviu? - Harry perguntou com a voz carregada de raiva e Louis apertou mais seus dedos, tentando segurá-lo no lugar. - Continua com essa sua vida de merda e deixa ele viver a dele. Até hoje você não mandou uma mensagem ou ligou uma vez sequer para perguntar se Louis estava bem então foda-se se você não gosta de como ele está lidando com as coisas. Ele está bem. Eu estou cuidando para que ele esteja cada vez melhor. Fica longe da gente, Bradley. Você não me assusta. Você não nos assusta.

Bradley foi deixado para trás com uma cara que beirava o desespero misturado com ódio e Harry sentia seu peito leve, como se ele tivesse descarregado sentimentos em estado sólido.

Depois que eles pagaram e saíram do mercadinho, Harry fez questão de entrelaçar os dedos aos dedos do namorado como ele sempre faz e se inclinou para lembrar algo que ele queria que Louis nunca esquecesse e nunca deixasse que alguém tentasse dizer o contrário.

\- Eu te amo, yeh?

Louis parou de andar e deu um sorriso enorme, assentindo e se aproximando um pouco mais até conseguir mordiscar o queixo de Harry e sussurrar “eu também te amo” contra seus lábios.

☆

Todo mês de dezembro dos seguintes anos lembravam a teoria de Harry de que o mês 12 tem algo de especial que nenhum outro tem. E ele tinha Louis em todos eles para provar isso.


End file.
